1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved structural member, and more particularly to a metal flange to be used in making a composite structural member. The invention is also directed toward an improved composite structural member, and more particularly to an I-beam member having a web with a metal flange attached to at least one, and preferably both, edges of the web. The invention is further directed toward a method for making the composite structural member.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Composite structural members are well known. These members often employ a wooden web with wooden flanges attached on both edges of the web to form composite structural members such as I-beams. Composite I-beams are also known that employ wooden flanges with a steel web; steel flanges with a steel web; and steel flanges with a wooden web. The known composite I-beams have various disadvantages however depending on their structure. All composite wooden I-beams are weaker than beams of the same general size employing metal. In addition, the attachment of the wooden flange to the wooden web is often by gluing and the gluing process is time consuming and costly. All composite metal beams are more expensive than beams of the same general size employing wood. These beams are normally too costly for use in residential and light commercial buildings, and if used in such locations are unnecessarily strong. Composite beams employing wood flanges with a steel web are difficult to construct and thus expensive. It is difficult to make the connection between the wood flanges and the steel web strong enough. If the webs are full, they increase the cost of the beam and also make it difficult to provide access openings for the passage of wires and pipes. If the metal webs open, this usually results in smaller attachment areas between the web and the flanges resulting in poor connections which result in creep in the beam and less strength. Composite beams employing a wooden web with steel flanges are relatively inexpensive and relatively strong. However these beams are still relatively expensive to construct. In addition, the beam can have a strength problem in the connection between the web and flanges due to the construction of the flange normally employed.